


For the Record

by desperateforkillianjones



Series: Reylo One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AKA Everyone is happy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, a silly little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperateforkillianjones/pseuds/desperateforkillianjones
Summary: In a world where the war is over and everyone is alive and happy.A night at a cantina reveals some interesting secrets for our favorite group of friendsOREveryone finds out that Ben Solo once kissed Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Relationship
Series: Reylo One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly plot bunny that came to me at 1 in the morning. Let me know what you think!

Rey felt good. Really good. She was at a cantina with her friends, the war was over and Ben was at her side. In fact, Ben currently had his head buried in Rey’s neck.

“Woah, woah, can we not do the PDA? We get that you aren’t evil anymore but that doesn’t mean we want to see that,” Poe said as he gestured to Rey and Ben.

Rey laughed as she pushed Ben off her. He had a slightly loopy smile on his face. It was probably a result of all the alcohol they had been drinking all night. Still, it felt nice to see him so relaxed, especially amongst former enemies. It had taken time for her friends to believe that Ben Solo was no longer Kylo Ren, and even longer for them to move past the things he had done while in the First Order. While there were still some sore spots, they were all in a good place. Hence, why they had decided to celebrate a successful welfare mission at a local cantina on Dantooine.

“Please, Poe,” Rose said as she sat down, “I don’t think you have the right to lecture anyone on PDA. Or need I remind you about the X-Wing incident?”

“Rose!” Poe and Finn screamed at the same time.

Ben smiled mischievously, “What was the X-Wing incident?”

By the red tint on Poe’s face and the panic in Finn’s eyes, she could only guess what the X-Wing incident was.

“We swore we would never mention that again, Rose,” Finn begged.

Ben laughed, “Come on, Rose. I want to know! Honestly, there isn’t very much room to get up to anything in an X-Wing, how bad can it be?”

“Oh it was bad, trust me,” Rose laughed.

“I really don’t think I want to know this,” Rey said, joining the conversation. She really didn’t, Finn was like her brother and she did not need to know anything he did with Poe.

“Thank you, Rey!” Finn exclaimed.

Ben took another sip of his drink, poking at their force bond, _Maybe we should check out an X-Wing, sweetheart, I’m sure we could make it work._

  
Rey glared at him, he was obviously emboldened by the alcohol to tease her like this public, usually he was much more reserved.

 _Please, as if you could even fit in an X-Wing_ , she responded, _Plus, isn’t it bad enough we’ve defaced every surface on the Falcon?_

Ben pulled her close and turned to whisper in her ear, “Are you we’ve hit every surface? Maybe we should go through it again to be thorough.”

Rey shivered, she turned to respond. Their faces were close and she really wanted to close the gap and….

“Hello! Okay, Poe I see what you’re talking about. No one wants to see that,” Finn said, snapping in front of their faces.

“See!” Poe yelled, “I’m sure I’ll be throwing up at some point tonight, but I don’t want to start this early."

Rey rolled her eyes, “Okay, we get it. We’ll be good.”

“No promises,” Ben muttered under his breath.

Rey hit him lightly on the chest, “Anyway, what were we talking about?” 

“Oh just the usual,” Rose said, “How much Poe used to get around base during the war.”

“Maybe so, but now I am happily taken!” Poe laughed, giving Finn a loud kiss on the cheek, “Plus I can’t help that everyone wanted some of the Poe Dameron experience, isn’t that right, Rey?”

Ben’s head snapped to Rey so quickly she was afraid he would hurt himself, “What?”

Rey blushed, “It’s not like that, Ben”

Rey remembered the one time Poe Dameron kissed her shortly after leaving Crait. It had been a drunken night just like this one but a lot more depressing. They were the only two left in the common area, nursing whiskey when their lips quickly met before they pulled away and laughed. 

“So maybe Rey’s the one that got around considering she’s kissed two people at this very table,” Poe accused. 

“I mean to be fair, I’ve also kissed two people at this table,” Finn spoke up remembering his one kiss with Rose. 

Rose laughed, “Okay, okay, so everyone’s kissed at least two people at this table except me and Ben, we’ve got to be the most incestuous friend group ever.” 

Poe stood up suddenly, “Actually, that’s not true”

“Dameron” Ben said, gritting his teeth. He looked at Poe with a warning in his eyes. Rey stared at him questionably. She didn't know why he was reacting to Poe like this. 

Poe cleared his throat and then gestured wildly to Ben, “Ben’s kissed two people at this table and I’ve kissed THREE!”

“WHAT?” The entire table yelled. Rey looked at Ben with her jaw dropped. They had briefly talked about past romances and somehow neither of them had mentioned Poe. 

“Dameron!” Ben yelled at Poe.

“You two kissed?” Finn asked. 

“When?” Rose questioned, “I can't believe this.” 

Poe sat back down with a dramatic squish. “Yes we kissed, and not only that, we were each other’s first kiss weren’t we, Benny Boy?”

Ben looked like he wanted to die, “Do not call me that.”

“Wait, wait, wait, I need the story now,” Rose demanded. 

Ben quickly opened his mouth to tell the story before Poe could, “Poe was visiting the Jedi temple with his parents, and we had known each other as kids. I was giving him a tour and well we just… you know.”

“Oh Ben, you’re taking all the romance out of it! See the Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments so we had a forbidden romance,” 

“It was a ten minute romance.”

“A ten minute romance with tongue. And groping”

Ben put his head on the table. This needed to end, “And that’s enough of that story. Let’s never mention it again.”

Rey was still in shock, “I cannot believe you two kissed.”

“We sure did, but alas it was not meant to be. Don’t worry, Rey. I forgive you for taking him away from me. I respectfully withdraw, Maker knows Ben would have never been able to choose between us if I didn’t” Poe said to her with a wink. 

“You better respectfully withdraw, Dameron,” Finn grumbled. 

Poe laughed and gave him another kiss on the cheek, “Please, you’re the only guy for me.”

“You were right, Poe. PDA is disgusting. I think I am going to call it a night,” Ben said as he stood up. 

Rey stood too, lacing her hands with Ben’s, “I’ll go with you.”

“Ahhh come on!” Rose complained. 

“See you three in the morning,” Rey budded then goodnight. 

The walk back was filled with a comforting silence. It stayed that way as they reached their quarters on the Falcon and got ready for bed. It wasn’t until they were lying in bed that Rey broke the silence. 

“So who’s a better kisser? Me or Poe?”

Ben groaned, “Oh my…. Maybe I should be asking you that.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Don't be mean. I’m genuinely curious. Should I be worried that this was all just a ploy to get back your first love?”

Ben pulled her down to the bed and shut his eyes, “I think it’s time to go to bed, sweetheart.”

Rey laughed and turned, cuddling closer to Ben. She slowly started to drift off to sleep when she felt a light kiss to her shoulder. 

“You’re the better kisser, Rey.”

Rey smiled, “So are you, for the record.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really doubt that, to be honest.”

“Go to sleep, Ben” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Find me on tumblr @she-talks-to-ang3ls


End file.
